Como siempre, para siempre
by Rosie31 WG
Summary: Existían un millón de maneras, unas más probables que otras de como conocerse,entenderse y sobre todo de como enamorarse,ninguna era segura. Lo único seguro era el futuro que a ambos les esperaba,porque estaban destinados a ello y nadie podía cambiarlo.


¡Qué lejos queda aquel día! Y sin embargo todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo perfectamente que fue un día sumamente raro. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde de las peores Navidades sin duda y solo por una razón: por ella. Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo (más del que me gustaría) sin hablarnos y aunque eso era algo normal entre nosotros yo sabía que esta vez había sido totalmente diferente . Algo, nunca llegué a saber muy bien el que, dentro de mí había estado esperando que ella se decidiera a hablarme justo antes de Navidades o quizás después ,pero no fue así ,eso no sucedió. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo. Yo hubiera hecho las paces con ella encantado pero para eso ella me tenía que pedir disculpas ¿no? Ella había sido la que no había confiado en mí, la que no me había contado nada de su primer beso y la que me había incitado de alguna manera, a estar con Lavender, así que… ¿de qué demonios se quejaba? Bien es verdad que yo había dejado de hablarle sin darle ninguna razón aparente, pero era la más inteligente de todo el colegio algo se podía imaginar, y si tan solo me hubiese preguntado…, pero no, no lo hizo, era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Lo que sí estaba claro era que yo no le iba a decir nada, ¡No estaba tan loco! O puede que sí. Porque un poco loco sí que estaba, pero única y exclusivamente por ella. Aunque me hubiera costado años admitirlo yo ya era consciente de ello y ni Krum, ni Lavender, ni Mclaguen ni nadie, haría que eso se me olvidara. Y quizás fueron todos esos pensamientos los que me hicieron llegar al punto en el que aquel trece de febrero me encontraba. Un punto en el que mi cabeza y mi corazón no paraban de repetirme lo que yo ya sabía : la necesitaba, e iba a recuperarla fuera como fuese, o me costara lo que me costase. En ese momento me di cuenta que me daba igual si se besaba con cualquier búlgaro cejudo, o con cualquier chico en general. Me daba igual mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, porque la echaba de menos, y nunca había pensado que llegaría a hacerlo de esa manera . Supe también en ese mismo instante que daría todo por ella y su felicidad y una disculpa no era tanto drama después de todo, pero bueno, así éramos nosotros, tendíamos a exagerar todo hasta el límite si se trataba de una de nuestras discusiones. Y sinceramente creo que eso no fue lo más extraño del día, si no que lo mas raro fue que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo encontré el valor, no sé muy bien de donde, para decirle todo, absolutamente todo lo que pensaba sobre ella. Y no iba a ser fácil, es más iba a ser lo más difícil que hubiera hecho nunca, y mira que había pasado por circunstancias complicadas. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, lo que no sabía era el cómo. Bien es cierto que había muchas maneras de hacerlo, pero yo quería que fuera especial, algo que le gustara, que siempre recordara, y sobre todo algo a lo que no se pudiera negar. La conocía perfectamente, cada detalle, de pies a cabeza, y sabía que lo que más le gustaba eran los libros, pero yo no lo podía escribir un libro entero para decirle todo, o quizás si… Tal vez un libro no , pero una carta no estaba tan mal , la verdad es que no estaba seguro, así que solo podía pedir ayuda, pero claro ¿A quién se la podía pedir?¿ A Harry? Bueno Harry era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero sabía de chicas tanto o incluso menos que yo, descartado. ¿Lavender? Definitivamente sí, me estaba volviendo loco. Creo que cuando finalmente encontré la respuesta, perdí todo resquicio de cordura. Y la respuesta no era otra que Ginny, mi querida y ''adorable'' hermanita. La verdad es que seguía bastante molesto con ella, después de todo si ella no me hubiera dicho nada, tal vez seguiría hablándome con Hermione, y tal vez incluso hubiéramos podido avanzar en lo que teníamos (que no sé muy bien que era) .Así que visto así me debía un favor y yo estaba dispuesto a cobrárselo en ese mismo instante, o más bien cuando la encontrara. Solo esperaba que no estuviera (otra vez) con cierta persona o seguramente (de nuevo) acabaríamos discutiendo. Pero al parecer ese día la suerte estaba de mi parte, y tan solo tuve que bajar las escaleras para encontrarla, y gracias a Merlín estaba sola.

-¡Ginny! Ven aquí.

-¿Dónde te has dejado los buenos modales hermanito? ¿Recuerdas el por favor?

-¿Mis modales? Se encontraron con tu gracia y al igual que ella decidieron no volver.

-Bueno como veo que no necesitas mi ayuda y tengo bastante prisa lo mejor será que me vaya a menos de que quieras pedirme disculpas claro.

-Vale, está bien, perdoname ¿contenta?

- Así me gusta, y bien ¿Qué quieres? Porque te recuerdo que no tengo todo el día.

-Relájate un poco ¿quieres?

-¡Ay! Que si plasta, suéltalo de una vez ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues verás… -le dije evitando mirarla a los ojos- me gustaría escribirleunacartaaunachica

-Lo siento pero me vas a tener que traducir, porque no entiendo ese idioma. Vamos Ron que no será para tanto, eso sí dilo vocalizando y despacito o no te entenderé nunca.

-Suspiré resignado- Que me gustaría escribirle una carta a una chica para mañana, ya sabes por San Valentín y eso, y no sé si es buena idea, y si lo es, tampoco se empezar…

-Frunció exageradamente el ceño-¿Es para Lavander? , bueno, da igual no me lo digas. La idea no es mala, demasiado buena para ti diría yo, y la verdad es que no te puedo ayudar más, no me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera, pero eso es algo que tiene que salir de ti, tan solo céntrate en lo que sientes cuando estás con ella, todo lo que piensas sobre ella. Cierra los ojos, imagínatela, y saldrá solo, si de verdad la quieres claro… si es así, las palabras saldrán solas.

-¡Wow, que profunda!

-Si lo sé no te ayudo, no te lo mereces, y piensa que tal vez ella tampoco se lo merezca, hay quienes te merecen mucho más solo intenta abrir los ojos un poco. Y ahora me voy que hace diez minutos que tendría que haber salido, Hermione va a matarme.

-¿ Hermione? ¿Por qué?

-Por llegar tarde ¿Por qué si no?

-Gracias, de verdad Ginny.

-¿Y luego era yo la profunda? Adiós Won won pásatelo bien escribiendo cartitas

-Dijo gritando desde lejos.

La verdad es que el consejo fue uno de los mejores que me han dado nunca , pues a lo que la puerta del retrato se cerró indicando que mi querida hermana se había ido, las palabras salieron solas.

_Todavía no sé muy bien porque estoy escribiéndote esto, pero bueno aquí estoy haciéndolo…_

_En fin no se a quien pretendo engañar, te escribo esto porque te echo muchísimo de menos y no te haces una idea de cuánto._

_Echo de menos cada vez que me regañas por no estudiar y que me obligues a hacerlo, echo de menos el tener que acompañarte a la biblioteca y el tener que disimular (una y otra vez) cuando te observo fruncir el ceño porque no entiendes algo o cuando te muerdes el labio por estar muy concentrada, cuando pones los ojos en blanco porque no hay tanto silencio como te gustaría… ¿Sabes? Incluso echo de menos nuestras discusiones (pero las de antes y no está que es una verdadera tortura) principalmente porque me encanta cuando se te alborota (más aún) el pelo al gritarme o cuando aparece ese rubor en tus mejillas de tanto acumular las ganas de matarme. Siempre estás preciosa, pero cuando te enfadas lo estás incluso más y de alguna manera me gusta ser el causante de eso, ¿y sabes por qué? Bueno seguro que lo sabes, tú lo sabes todo. Pero por si acaso y porque necesito hacerlo te diré el porqué: porque estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ti. No sé muy bien desde cuando, pero sí se cuanto y créeme que no podrías medirlo ni tú siendo tan inteligente como lo eres. Sé que aunque leas esto la cosa no cambiará porque ,bueno, competir con Krum, o con Mclaguen no es precisamente fácil. Pero yo se que te haría feliz, me costara lo que me costara. Seguramente estaría celoso de cualquiera que se cruzara por tu camino, y seguramente discutiríamos tanto o más que ahora y además estoy seguro de que tendrías que seguir obligándome a ser responsable. Seguramente seguiría odiando a tu gato, y te obligaría a jugar conmigo al ajedrez, me tendrías que acompañar a todas las tiendas de comida, y tendrías que seguir escuchándome hablar de los mejores jugadores de quiditch (menos de Krum) y de las mejores jugadas. Pero también ten en cuenta que iré siempre a donde tú me pidas, que escuchare todas tus charlas sobre el PEDDO , haré que sonrías en los peores días, que te abrazaré cuando vea que estás mal aunque no me quieras decir que te pasa, que conmigo tendrás las mejores reconciliaciones después de las mejores peleas, que estaré contigo sin necesidad de que me lo pidas, que te defenderé sin importar quién sea el que se meta contigo, y sobre todo ten en cuenta, que te demostraré que te quiero en cada momento hasta que no se te olvide que nadie te quiere más que yo. _

_Ronald Weasley._

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí del resultado final, no estaba mal o eso creía, incluso estaba satisfecho.

Miré el reloj, si de algo no estaba satisfecho era del rápido paso del tiempo. ¡Tenía tantas cosas por hacer! Pero claro sin ella, sin Hermione, sin nadie que me lo recordará.. Se me habían olvidado por completo . Me dispuse a empezar por una redacción de 70 centímetros para historia de la magia acerca de las sangrientas revueltas de los duendes en los siglos XVII y XVIII y siendo sinceros no tenía ni la menor idea acerca del tema, comencé por el decreto del Ministerio de Magia e 1631 y su prohibición de llevar varita a cualquier ser mágico que no fuera mago o bruja y después…

-Ron, Ron¡ROOON! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

-¿Hermione? -dije entornando los ojos a consecuencia de la abundante luz

-Jajajajaja ¡claro que no! Se que ninguno de los dos podemos controlar nuestro pelo, pero por lo demás solo nos parecemos en el blanco de los ojos.

-A Harry eres tú- dije a la par que mis orejas adoptaron cierto tono escarlata.

-¡Pues claro!Solo quería decirte que de un momento a otro va a venir Lavender y yo que tú me iría ya al dormitorio ,a no ser de que quieras tener una de vuestras sesiones intensivas, tú ya me entiendes, pero vamos que por esa cara yo diría que no, aún así lo dejo en tus manos colega, pero yo me voy ya

-Em, si ah claro si ahora mismo subo- Y lo hubiera hecho sin entretenerme de no ser porque se abrió el retrato, y apareció ella, no pude evitarlo, me quede embobado ,mirándola .Sin embargo lo que de verdad hizo que me quedará paralizado en mi sitio fue que me miró, y puede parecer una tontería ,pero hacía meses que no lo hacía, y echaba de menos su mirada, su color de ojos que a priorí puede parecer normal, pero que cambia de color según su estado de á días en los que brillan tanto que podría ocupar el lugar del sol y nadie notaría la diferencia, otros que tienen un color marrón chocolate intenso que crea adicción , incluso con algunos reflejos llegan a tener partes doradas, lo cual hipnotiza. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Le daría la carta? No, eso tenía que hacerlo al día conformaría con sonreírle ,mirarla y rogar a Merlín que me devolviera la sonrisa. Pero como era de esperarse no fue así, es más fue todo lo contrario, me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y rencor que nunca había visto en ella, y mira que me había dedicado toda clase de miradas. Y así mi sonrisa desapareció, como ella.

Aunque sinceramente no se qué más podía esperar, no había cambiado nada de un día para otro después de todo. Pero ya estaba harto, ¡Qué digo harto! ¡Mucho más que eso! No sabía si iba a cambiar algo con la carta, pero si no lo hacía ya me encargaría yo de que pasará, porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar eso mucho más tiempo. Pero de todas maneras, ahí, de pie paralizado tampoco iba a hacer nada, así que antes de que llegara Lavender lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a dormir, porque demasiadas cosas me habían pasado ese día como para encima tener que aguantar a mi ''querida'' novia.

Al día siguiente desperté con una gran sonrisa, lo cual tenía su parte extraña y su parte rutinaria. Y te preguntarás ¿Por qué rutinaria? Es sencillo, desde hacía tiempo la mayoría de los días me despertaba con una sonrisa, el por qué es aún más sencillo todavía, porque soñaba con ella, y ya se lo que estás pensando , pero no, no sé qué fue lo que soñé exactamente, y no pongas esa cara, que no es porque no sea especial, si no porque después de tanto tiempo soñando con ella no consigo recordar cada sueño, y no por mi desastrosa memoria(que también influye) si no porque nadie podría recordar tantos y tantos sueños…

-¿Y la parte extraña?

-Pues verás, era catorce de febrero, San Valentín, y siempre había odiado ese día. No creo que tenga que haber un día para demostrar el amor que sientes por una persona, para mí eso es algo que tienes, o más bien que debes demostrar cada día, en cada momento. Además por aquella época no había pasado ni un solo San Valentín acompañado y para uno que iba a pasar acompañado, no era con la persona que quería.

-¿Lavender?

-Exacto, pero bueno no interrumpas o perderé el hilo de la historia.

Y al levantarme recordé, no solo que era el tan esperado día de los enamorados si no también era el día en el que tenía que entregar una carta. Una carta que cambiaría todo. Una carta que si era posible arreglaría todo. Tan ansioso como estaba bajé sin esperar a Harry, y sin darme cuenta de todo lo que se me cruzaba por delante. Y ese fue mi gran error.

-Won-wooooooon

Y sin esperarlo, sin darme cuenta de que estaba pasando, sin darme un solo segundo a reaccionar, noté como unos labios se estampaban sobre los míos e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Y al abrirlos no pude contemplar peor imagen, de nuevo Hermione nos había visto, y lo peor era que había salido corriendo. ¡No podía ser! ¡Hoy todo tenía que ser perfecto y a primera hora ya la había cagado! ¿Cómo se podía meter la pata tan rápidamente?

-Feliz San Valentín Won- Won - Envuelto en mis pensamientos, la ignore de una manera un tanto exagerada.

-¿No se te habrá olvidado verdad?

-Eh no, claro que no- contesté sin saber muy bien que me estaba diciendo- Solo vi como abría los ojos desmesuradamente y me miraba con una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-¿Una carta Ron? ¡Que romántico eres!- Y sin previo aviso me arrebató la carta que tanto trabajo me había costado de las manos.

Definitivamente nada ya podía salir peor. Comenzó a leer, poniendo unas caras demasiado extrañas, y no me sorprendió, pues estaba muy claro que la carta no era para ella.

-Es súper bonito pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo demasiado.

¡Como las iba a entender! ¿Se podía ser acaso más estúpida? Mi furia aumentaba por momentos, y sabía que no era nada bueno. Estaba estropeando todo lo poco ''perfecto'' de ese día, pero me daba igual. Iba a explotar. Y sería una explosión a lo Weasley.

Se acercó tal vez para decirme algo, tal vez para darme un beso, nunca llegué a saberlo.

-¿Cómo quieres entenderlo? ¡No es para ti! ¿Por qué iba a escribirte algo a ti?

-¿Tal vez por qué somos novios?

-¿Si? ¿En serio? ¿No me digas? Porque yo no recuerdo haber quedado nunca en eso, y la verdad no me arrepiento, porque hubiera sido un gran error.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Won-Won?

-A ver si te enteras ya de una vez: se acabó, lo que fuese que teníamos, ¡ya no puedo más!

-¿Si? ¿eso es lo que quieres? Tú te lo pierdes pero ten por seguro que no vas a encontrar a nadie como yo.

-Sí, esa es la idea, a y por cierto ¡No me llamo Won- Won! Mi nombre es Ron, ¡Ron! No es tan complicado, aunque quizás para ti sí.

- Me da igual lo que me digas, hay muchos como tú, que digo como tú, mucho mejores.

-Pues no esperes más ve a por ellos.

-Eso haré, ¡ADIOS!

-¡Hasta nunca!

Y después de tanto tiempo se acabó. Y por fin me sentí… libre. Libre para poder ir con ella. Bueno no tenía la carta, pero me daba igual .No me importaba. Estaba decidido. Ese día iba a hablar con ella. Por carta o a la cara me daba absolutamente lo mismo y nadie iba a evitarlo. Y si lo intentaban, no lo iban a conseguir. Solo había un problema, no sabía dónde estaba ella. Pero la buscaría hasta encontrarla, el auténtico problema era que desde hacía tiempo conseguía esconderse demasiado bien para mi gusto. Fui al gran comedor, y nada. Fui a la sala común y nada. Fui al lago, a nuestro árbol favorito(o el que en un tiempo lo había sido) y nada. Tenía que estar en la biblioteca y para mi gran sorpresa tampoco estaba. Tal vez debería preguntar, sin embargo de camino por el segundo piso me encontré a Ginny saliendo de los baños.

-¡Ginny! ¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Has visto a…

-¿Sabes? ¡Eres un insensible! -Dijo pegándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Pero ¿Por qué…?

-Deberías reflexionar un poquito todo lo que haces, eres un patán, un egocéntrico, solo piensas en ti mismo y…

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! ¡Escúchame por una vez en tu vida! Dime dónde está Hermione por favor

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso? ¿Para que la vuelvas a hacer llorar…ups...

-¿Qué yo qué? Joder por favor, no te volveré a pedir nada, pero necesito que me lo digas

-¡No estoy tan loca! Para que luego….

-¡HE CORTADO CON LAVENDER! ¿Te vale con eso?

De repente se le iluminó la cara, y en ella apareció una sonrisa, no sé muy bien si era pícara o malvada, el caso es que acerté de lleno, pues se acercó a mí, me indicó que entrara en el baño, y me susurro:

-Buena suerte hermanito. -Y una vez más me dejó solo ante el peligro.

Cerré los ojos. Cogí aire exageradamente y lo solté de golpe. Después, agarré temblando el mango de la puerta y la abrí sigilosamente. Oí una respiración agitada, pero no estaba ahí para escuchar nada, si no para que me escucharan a mí.

-¿Hermione?- La respiración agitada paró de golpe.

-Venga, que aunque dejes de respirar se que estás ahí, abre la puerta por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Vete no quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Vamos! Algún día vas a tener que dar la cara, no vas a poder evitarme siempre…

-No intentes ponerme a prueba.

-No estoy intentando ponerte a prueba, solo quiero hablar contigo, pero bueno ya veo que es imposible, solo pensaba que eras más valiente, supongo que me equivoqué y al parecer el Sombrero Seleccionador también, si eres tan cobarde como para no hacer frente a tus problemas tal vez no deberías estar en gryffindor.- ¡Sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga! Si algo le molestaba de verdad era que se metieran con su orgullo, y solo por eso sabía que iba a hablarme aunque fuera solo para discutir.

¡PUM!, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por fin pude apreciarla, una vez más, con las mejillas rojas por la furia y el pelo alborotado.

-¿Perdona? ¡Yo soy mucho más valiente que tú!

-¿A sí? Demuéstralo

-¡Yo a ti no tengo nada que demostrarte! Porque para empezar no me importa lo que tú pienses.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué sigues hablando conmigo?

-Tienes razón no tengo porque perder más el tiempo pudiendo hacer otras cosas que merezcan mucho más la pena con personas de mucho más provecho.- Se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a salir por ella.

-He terminado con Lavender...-Se quedó estática con el manillar de la puerta en la mano, vi como suspiraba con fuerza y se giraba hacía mí como si de un momento a otro se fuera a lanzar sobre mí, pero no para lo que estas pensando si no para matarme…

-¿Y a caso debería importarme?

-No sé si debería, pero si tan poco te importa ¿qué hacías aquí llorando?

-¿Quién ha dicho que llorara por algo relacionado contigo?

-Bueno vale, hagamos como que no llorabas por mí, y como que no te molestaba que estuviera con Lavender, entonces ¿por qué llevas meses sin hablarme? ¿Por qué te vas corriendo cada vez que nos ves? ¿POR QUÉ?

- Si no lo sabes tú yo no tengo por qué decírtelo…

-JODER HERMIONE, ¡ESTOY HARTO! ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas claras de una puñetera vez? ¡ASÍ NO VAMOS A LLEGAR A NINGÚN LADO!

-¡¿Y A DÓNDE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR?

-¡AQUÍ!

Tire de su mano y la acerqué hacia mí, rodee su cintura con mis manos, y siendo más valiente que nunca junte sus labios con los míos.

Si alguna vez había pensado que no podía estar más enamorado de ella, me equivocaba. Definitivamente era perfecta, y si era cierto eso de que nadie era perfecto, ella era la perfecta imperfección.

Nada podía hacer que me separara de ella, nada excepto una cosa, a la cual tuve que sucumbir: la falta de oxígeno.

Me separe lentamente, con miedo, sin abrir los ojos, esperando una reacción pero para nada positiva.

-¿Y esto? -Abrí los ojos, sorprendiendome sobre todo al ver el brillo de sus ojos, y al ver cómo me dedicaba la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Siendo tan inteligente no te haces una idea?

-Alguna idea, pero prefiero que me lo digas tú que parece que entiendes más del tema.

-Bueno está bien, pero por una vez déjame hablar-Vi como abría la boca, seguramente para decirme que ella me dejaba hablar siempre... - ¡Sin interrupciones! Sobre todo no me interrumpas o no podré seguir

-Vale, está bien, te lo prometo, adelante ''chico valiente''

- Bueno esto no es nada fácil, nunca me había planteado decirte esto, es decir sí, pero es difícil es diferente hacerlo contigo aquí delante...

-Venga, ¡arranca! Que no es tan difícil

-¿En qué habíamos quedado?

-Bueno vale está bien, pero esto es por la falta de confianza que tienes en ti mismo y no deberías porque…

-¡TE QUIERO! Y aunque me ponga nervioso cuando me interrumpes, también me vuelve loco, tú me vuelves loco, y no te haces una idea de lo mucho de menos que te he echado porque no sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando este momento y…

-¡Oh! ¡Que romántico!

-Vale, definitivamente eres igualita a tu madre, os encanta interrumpir.

-Perdona papi pero no conocía yo esa faceta tuya

- No, ni yo tampoco

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que susto me has dado! Em… ¿cuánto rato llevas escuchando?

-Casi el mismo rato que llevas tú inventando -dijo guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

-Bueno, pero no me puedes decir que no era bonito…

-Si, y seguro que el final aun lo sería más, tienes una gran imaginación, pero ya es tarde y Rosi se tiene que ir a dormir

-Pero mami no me podéis dejar así, me tenéis que contar el final.

-Te prometo que algún día yo misma te contaré la historia hasta el final, pero la de verdad.

-¿Pero entonces papa no era un romántico?

-Bueno digamos que lo fue, pero más adelante, en un principio era demasiado gallina, la valiente era yo.

-¿Perdona? Yo siempre he sido muy valiente, todo un gryffindor- dijo inflando el pecho

-Solo era una broma tonto-

-Jajajajajaja

-¿y tú de qué te ríes enana?

-De que os parecéis mucho a lo que ha contado papa, todavía sois como dos adolescentes

-¿Segura? -Ambos se acercaron peligrosamente hacia la niña

-Si-afirmó rotundamente

- Bueno tú te lo has buscado- El matrimonio, como dos niños, se lanzaron hacia la pequeña y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ninguno de los tres pudo Más¿el por qué? Es muy simple, por el dolor de tripa causado por innumerables carcajadas

-Venga Rosi que ya es muy tarde, y mañana tendrás que madrugar, te recuerdo que tenemos que ir de compras al Callejón Diagón.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches -Ah y por cierto, no intentes leer a escondidas, porque he escondido la linterna que tenías debajo de la almohada. -Hasta mañana princesa.

Un rugido de lo más sonoro, resonó entre el silencio. Ambos rieron.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-¿Yo? No ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-Vamos no seas cría, dime qué te pasa-Y para a sorpresa del pelirrojo la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

-¿De verdad era necesario meter a Lavender en la historia?

-No, no era necesario, era fundamental

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Celosa?

-¿Debería?

-Venga solo es una historia

-Bueno, tienes razón, yo le he contado un montón de historias sobre Víctor y tú no te has enfadado. - Y ahí de nuevo: el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-¿Celoso?

-Eres, eres… ¡ORGULLOSA!

-¡PATÁN!

-¡SABELOTODO!

-¡INSENSIBLE!

Cada palabra, acompañada con un paso, con un suspiro, con una respiración, cada segundo llevaba a ambos a acercarse el uno a otro. Atraídos como imanes, como imanes de polos opuestos, diferentes, como ellos. Ambos lo sabían. Tenían que estar juntos porque el uno sin el otro no eran nadie. Porque al fin y al cabo eran dos extremos, pero de una misma cuerda.

Ambos se miraron fijamente,perdiendose en la mirada del otro como tantas veces habían hecho ya, y sonrieron, a pesar de las discusión ,a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de todo lo malo, ellos se quedaban con lo bueno, ellos se querían y no importaba nada más.

-Eres la única en mi vida, y siempre lo has sido.

-Te quiero.

Porque así tenia que no había otra manera, porque nunca la había habido. Porque desde el principio estaban destinados a esto. A estar juntos .**Como siempre, para siempre.**


End file.
